


Let Us Be Brave

by CamsthiSky



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU
Genre: Angst, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Batman, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamsthiSky/pseuds/CamsthiSky
Summary: Dick feels the weight of the world on his shoulders with Bruce gone.





	Let Us Be Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Can we have Dick being as self sacrificing person? Maybe they're caught and about to be interrogated Cuz they want batmans secret identity and Dick knows it has to be him and not his brothers Cuz they've been through to much and besides he can handle what theyd do
> 
> Anonymous asked: "You mean so much to me." Bruce and Dick!

_I’m not ready._

Three simple words resound through Dick’s head as he sits in front of the case with the batsuit. Not  _his_  batsuit. That’s in the next case over. The one he can’t quite look at for fear of becoming what he’s always feared.

No, Dick stares at  _the_  batsuit. Bruce’s uniform. It stands like a memorial now, so similar to Jason’s that it scares Dick to even think about it. But he forces himself to, because Bruce isn’t here anymore. Bruce is gone, no matter what Tim says, and Dick can’t think otherwise. If he does, he’ll never have the courage to put on the suit standing in the next case over, waiting for someone to wear it. For  _Dick_  to wear it.

“You mean so much to me,” Dick whispers, his voice breaking halfway through his sentence, and he raises a hand to touch the cool glass. His fingers slide down the clear surface, and he waits.

There’s no response. Dick hadn’t expected one, really, but the silence still grates on his ears, and he feels so  _helpless._  Alone. Out of his depth. He wants Bruce back so much that it hurts.

He lets his hand fall back in his lap, and with the other one, Dick covers his eyes. He  _presses._  Why is this so hard? He’s lost people before. He lost  _Bruce_  before. But he’s never felt this crushing weight of despair and responsibility before.

Damian’s his Robin, Tim’s gone, Jason’s a mess, Barbara hardly talks to him. Not to mention there’s Wayne Enterprises and Hush and the GCPD and Gotham and the Justice League and  _everything else Bruce left behind._  He’s out of his depth here, and he just doesn’t know what to do.

“I miss you,” Dick breathes, his lungs hitching. “I miss you so, so much.”

Dick stays there for a long time, and he wonders and wonders and wonders what will happen now. He’s always been good at moving, and never good at staying. So now. Now that he’s forced to stay and be Batman, what will happen.

 _I’m not ready_ , he thinks.  _And I don’t think I ever will be._

And yet, when Damian comes down a few hours later, Dick’s dressed in his batsuit, a steady smile on his face. He’s not ready, but he’ll never show anybody else that. He’s Batman, right now. He has to be.


End file.
